Akatsuki Dan Liburan
by IchigoJeevas
Summary: Akatsuki liburan ke Hiroshima? kok bisa sih? temukan kegajean Akatsuki didalam! R&R nuu ;3


Akatsuki Dan Liburan

By : IchigoJeevas

Disclaimer : Naruto maupun Akatsuki bukan punya saya, mereka punya om Masashi Kishimoto.. saya? Cuma minjem.. hiks..

Warning : garing, gaje nan ooc, gomen ne...

Yeeey~~ Ichi berkunjung ke fandom Naruto membawa fanfic gaje! Ceritanya tentang Akatsuki yang pengen liburan, penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaraaaan? #ditampar

Nuu~ ayo baca ceritanya!

-X-

Disebuah gua nun jauh disana.. teletubbies bermain-main... oh salah! Narator salah baca narasi, sebelum narator kena bom Deidara ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi..

Disebuah gua nun jauh disana, sekumpulan makhluk sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ketenangan dan kedamaian yang ada disana terganggu ketika salah satu dari makhluk yang mengaku berjenis homo sapien itu berteriak dengan riang gembira (?)

"WOOOOIIII GUE BOSEEEN!" teriak Pein gahar menggunakan toa mesjid hasil colongan Konan kemarin, sontak saja anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung menengok kearah leader mereka. Eh, ternyata nggak semuanya, Deidara masih asyik nyisirin rambutnya yang bak model sampo pantene itu sambil joged-joged ala jkt48 *bisa gitu nyisir sambil joged ala Jkt?*

"ehem.." Pein pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan Dei-Dei.

"Ai wan yuuu~ Ai nid yuuu~ ai lop yuuuuuuuu~~~" eh si Deidara malah nambahin volume suaranya.

"ahem!" Pein batuk lagi, Sasori dan Itachi cuma bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka, anggota Akatsuki yang lain? Mereka malah managp berjamaah..

"Hevi rotasioooon!" akhirnya Deidara selesai dengan nyanyiannya sebelum Pein melempar Zetsu kearah anggota berlidah banyak itu.

"eh leader... hehehe.." tawa Deidara sambil pasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"umm.. tadi kau bosan kenapa?" tanya Kisame mengalihkan perhatian sang Leader, rupanya mereka juga sudah selesai mangap berjamaah dan sekarang Hidan sedang melaksanakan do'a penutup agar acara mangap berjamaahnya menjadi afdol dan diridhoi Tuhan yang maha esa.

"oh iya! Hampir lupa! Ehem.. gue boseen! Kerjaan kalian nggak ada yang beres! Jinchuuriki belum ada yang ketangkep lagi! Nggak ada progress sama sekali!" Pein mulai ngomel ala nenek-nenek pms.

"itu salah Tobi! Gara-gara dia kebanyakan main-main sama orang-orang Konoha itu!" tunjuk Deidara penuh birahi kearah Tobi.

"tidaak! Tobi anak baiik!" balas Tobi sambil tersenyum mesum (?) dibalik topengnya.

"kalian itu berisik banget.. mendingan aku pergi liburan gratis kalo begini." Celetuk Konan tiba-tiba.

"LIBURAAAAN?" teriak Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan plus Itachi kompak.

"GRATIIIIIS?" jerit Kakuzu yang daritadi diam. Dia memang paling cepat sama yang gratisan.

"iya, liburan gratis selama sehari dua malam ke Hiroshima! Aku mendapatkanya setelah menang undian di bungkus sabun colek." Jelas Konan sambil nyengir girang.

"paket liburan gratisnya emang bisa dipake berapa orangpun sih.. tapi aku ngajak kalian nggak ya..?" sambungnya.

"Konaaan.. ajak kita dooong~~" rengek Kisame sambil narik-narik baju Konan.  
"aku juga mau ikuut..." Deidara ikut menimpali.

"aku juga.. sudah berapa tahun aku nggak jalan-jalan.." tanpa diuduga Pein pun ikut memohon, tampangnya dibuat semelas dan segalau mungkin. Lebih galau dari tampang Itachi saat melihat Sasuke jalan sama Karin.

"yah baiklah.. kalian juga boleh ikut, sekarang siap-siap ya, kita berangkat besok pagi." Akhirnya Konan nyerah juga dan mengajak kawan-kawan autisnya untuk ikut berlibur.

-X-

Keesokan paginya terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah gua markas Akatsuki.

"yaampun Dei, kita cuma pergi sehari dua malam! Harus gitu lu bawa koper sampe 4 biji gitu?" tanya Kisame jengkel sambil menunjuk onggokan koper berwarna pink norak didekatnya.

"harus dong! Itu kan isinya keperluan gue semua, masa' nggak dibawa! Tapi masih mending gue lah daripada Sasori, noh!" tunjuk Deidara.

"Wadoooh~! Ini lebih parah! Woi jangan bawa rumah Barbieeee!" jerit Kisame ketika melihat Sasori yang sedang menyumpalkan rumah Barbie kedalam kopernya (bisa gitu rumah Barbie masuk koper? Entahlah.. hanya Sasori dan tuhan yang tahu)

"repot amat sih lu.. biarin aja sih mereka.." imbuh Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kisame, koper berhiaskan stiker "I Lop Mai Brader" bertengger dengan manis dipundaknya, kalau dilihat lagi Itachi jadi kelihatan seperti mas-mas yang mau pulang ke kampung halaman tercinta.

"ah iyalah, kita abai.."

"hoooi! Ayo berangkat! Nanti kita ketinggalan kereta!" ucapan Kisame terpotong oleh teriakan toa Pein.

"okeee.." jawab para anggota Akatsuki semangat. Dan dalam waktu singkat mereka telah duduk dengan manis di kursi kereta menuju Hiroshima.

"EEEH? ZETSU MANAAAAH?" jerit Tobi heboh

"dia katanya mau jaga rumah aja.." jawab Hidan kalem, lalu melanjutkan do'a-do'anya, Hidan memang yang teralim diantara mereka.

"bagus deh, jadi lebih irit uang makannya" komentar Kakuzu sambil kipas-kipas pake duit secengan padahal keretanya ber-AC, ckckck...

"sedikit lagi sampai nih, disana kita nginep di hotel Daiwa Roynet." Tukas Konan seraya mengecek lagi brosurnya. "heee? Itu kan hotel yang mahal dan berkelas.." ucap Sasori. "wah kita beruntung~" sambung Deidara centil. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Hiroshima, setelah check in, membereskan barang bawaan dan istirahat sebentar anggota organisasi kajahatan ini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hiroshima. "kalau disini kita bisa naik trem" jelas Hidan setelah tadi dijelaskan oleh salah satu pegawai hotel. "woooow.. aku belum pernah naik trem." ucap Deidara polos. "makanya lu jangan naik tanah liat terus.. sekali-kali merakyat dong!" komentar Pein, padahal ia yang paling jarang keluar markas. "itu dia tremnya, ayo~" ajak Itachi, Mereka buru-buru menaiki kereta besar itu. Para anggota Akatsuki itu kelihatan sangat menikmati saat-saat menaiki trem berwarna hitam itu, terutama Deidara yang baru pertama kali menaikinya. Ia berkali-kali berteriak norak saat trem sedikit mempercepat lajunya. Mereka lalu berhenti di jembatan Aoi, dari jembatan itu para anggota Akatsuki bisa melihat monumen perdamaian Hiroshima, tapi karena sudah terlalu sore orang-orang yang mengaku jahat itu tidak bisa masuk kedalamnya, alhasil mereka hanya bisa duduk-duduk di kafe yang terletak di dekat jembatan dan menikmati cemilan khas Hiroshima, Kakuzu yang bayar tentu saja. Hari beranjak malam, matahari mulai tergelincir kearah barat, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara dan Kisame memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Pein dan Konan akan kembali berjalan-jalan (baca: pacaran) dan Itachi buru-buru mencari wartel terdekat untuk menelpon Sasuke. Acara mereka hari itu berakhir sampai disana. -X- Keesokan harinya Akhirnya setelah Pein dicurigai satpam sebagai teroris (emang bener sih), Deidara disangka banci gahar dan setelah Itachi, Sasori dan Hidan dikira anggota boyband akhirnya semua anggota Akatsuki dapat memasuki monumen perdamaian Hiroshima dengan selamat, sentosa adil dan makmur.. di dalam monumen itu dijelaskan bahwa pada awalnya bangunan ini digunakan sebagai Gedung Pameran Produk Industri Prefektur Hiroshima,lalu setelah bom atom meledak di Hiroshima pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 gedung ini hancur luluh lantak. Pada mulanya gedung ini direncanakan untuk dihancurkan saja oleh pemerintah, tapi pada akhirnya gedung ini diabadikan dan dijadikan monumen untuk mengingatkan rakyat Jepang betapa mengerikannya perang itu. Disini para Akatsuki terdiam dan masing-masing terlihat merenung –kecuali Tobi yang masih saja meneriakkan "Tobi anak baik" di depan monumen- mereka memikirkan bagaimana sebuah bom atom bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota... dan bagaimana cara mendapatkan bom atom itu, kan lumayan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Dasar mereka, sekali jahat tetap saja jahat.. Keluar dari monumen terdengar suara bergemuruh dari arah Kakuzu. "hah? Bunyi apa noh? Bom atom?" teriak Sasori panik, entah kenapa anggota Akatsuki berambut merah itu jadi parno-an setelah keluar dari monumen tadi. "bukan.. aku lapar!" Kakuzu mengaku dengan cueknya. "hadeeeh.. malu-maluin Akatsuki nih! yauda kita cari makan yuk." Ajak Pein yang mendadak bijak. "tapi..." ucap Kakuzu. "tapi apa Kakus? Gue juga laper!" potong Hidan nggak sabaran, kalau soal makan dia emang nggak alim lagi. "cari tempat makan yang murah ya..?" lanjut Kakuzu, anggota Akatsuki lainnya –minus Pein dan Konan- langsung menggelar acara mangap berjamaah lagi, kali ini Kisame yang jadi pemimpin acaranya. "Konan, kita makan berdua aja yuk.." ajak Pein. "ayo, pura-pura nggak kenal ah sama mereka.." sahut Konan sambil berjalan berduaan dengan Pein.

-X-

Perut telah terisi, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan wisata mereka di Hiroshima, kali ini mereka mengunjungi kuil-kuil yang berada di sekitar sana.  
"kenapa nggak ada kuil buat dewa Jashin sih" gerutu Hidan. "lu udah bilang itu 87 kali dari tadi.." komentar Deidara sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. "rajin banget lu ngitungin.." ledek Kakuzu yang tadi sempet marah-marah karena uangnya habis untuk membayari makan siang anggota Akatsuki yang sok elit (baca : di restoran perancis yang mahal)

"biarin, weeek.." balas Dei-Dei sambil meletin lidahnya yang ada di mulut dan yang ada di kedua telapak tangannya.

Mereka –minus Hidan tentunya- tak lupa berdo'a di kuil-kuil itu, berdo'a agar rencana mereka untuk menguasai dunia cepat terwujud. Setelah malam rombongan manusia jahat itu pulang ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk berkunjung ke pulau kapuk tercinta.

-X-

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi anggota Akatsuki berada di Hiroshima, sebelum pulang mereka membeli oleh-oleh khas Hiroshima, tak lupa mereka membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Zetsu di markas.

Liburan ini adalah liburan yang pendek namun berkesan bagi masing-masing anggota Akatsuki, di liburan ini mereka lebih tahu tentang arti perang dan dampak buruk dari suyatu peperangan, mereka juga tahu bahwa bom atom dapat memberikan efek yang besar bagi hancurnya sebuah wilayah. Karena itu esok hari jika mereka ingin menghancurkan Konoha mereka akan mencari orang yang dapat membuat bom atom terlebih dahulu, sungguh kesimpulan yang super sekali.

-Tamat-

Ichi : g-garing banget... *makan kerupuk*

Konan : *ngambil kerupuk Ichi* itu gara-gara akunya Cuma dapet sedikit dialog.. *makan dengan santai*

Ichi : yaah kerupuk Ichi diembat! Padahal buat makan siang tu kerupuk, hiksu..

Itachi : lagi-lagi dia mempertontonkan kemiskinannya.. *swt*

Hidan : err.. yasudahlah.. buat pembaca sekalian...

Pein : REVIEW YAAAAAA~~ *pasang tampang se-moe mungkin*

Kakuzu : iiiih! Jijaaaaiii! *langsung kipas-kipas pake duit secengan lagi*


End file.
